Songs of Bridges and love
by SaiChanTheArtistGirl-Risa
Summary: It's an OddxOc one shot. what happens when a famous Japanese singer comes to Kadic to escape her life as a pop idol and falls for our favorite little goofball? well, read it and find out.   better than it sounds i SWEAR   compleat for now might do another


**Alright everyone, this is a one-shot for a friend of mine Springflowerangel. I recommend all of you to go read angels stories. They're pretty darned good. Anyways, Angel, this story is for you. Request granted and I hope ya like it. ^-^**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Code Lyoko. Again, if I did a LOT of things would have changed, For starters Odd would have been the main character, Aelita's hair would have been a different color because most shades of pink are evil, and Sissy would have been hit by a random meteorite crashed into her room killing no one other than her, so good ridden's, however I don't so I can't do anything about it. *sad faces* such is life I'm afraid.  
**

**I'm excited to finally have a request for a One-shot. I've been waiting for a request one for a long time. So this is gonna be epic! Anyways wish me luck on this everyone.

* * *

****Info;**

**Name:**** Kora Swan(don't ask she liked the last name a lot. . .)  
****Height:**** same height as Aelita  
****Looks****: She has blonde wavy hair down to her middle of her back and pretty purple eyes. baby pink dress lined with black lace, white tights and black dance flats. She also keeps her hair up in a ribbon that matches the pale baby pink of the dress  
****Personality:**** caring to others but get's annoyed by spoiled brats that think they own everything (like Sissi) she only acts nice to people if they are nice back to her.  
****Likes:**** Nature, animals, when she sings, being around Odd and Aelita, playing games or watching sports like soccer and such.  
****Dislikes:**** Sissi and her goonies storms, fire, and anyone who messes with her friends.  
****Other Info of Cora:****She transfer to the Academy when her parents move for a new job at the Hospital (her dad) her mom works for the little kiddie school, she get's this huge crush on Odd when he saved her from Sissi who she was almost about to pounce on for making rude comments about Odd, and his friends, she was Aelita's new roommate, she get's along good with Aelita and Yumi but she always hangs around Odd and Aelita, her fav. color as yo ucan tell is Purple, she finds out about Lyoko when she was attacked by Z.A.N.A. for some odd reason.****

* * *

**Kora sighed as she sat in class boredly as Mrs. Hertz droned on and on about some class related topic that the purple eyed girl didn't really care about. She was more concerned about thinking about everything that had happened before she moved to France to attend school like a normal person. Before this she lived in Japan as a singer, though so far no one in Kadic knew of that and she'd much rather keep it that way. She was surprised that Yumi had yet to make the connection and as said before, she'd MUCH rather keep it that way. She'd be graduating in a couple of years though, and then she'd go back to her life before she transferred. A lot had happened since she had started to attend KA. She sighed softly as something hit her in the back of the head. She whipped her head around to glare at the person, but when she found out who threw it, she could only mock glare at the odd guy sitting right behind her whistling innocently. They made eye contact and they could only snicker quietly at one another. Kora then reached down and picked up what had hit her in the head, a small, almost heart shaped, note. She chuckled softly at the cute attempt of him trying so hard to get her to like him, what he DIDN'T know was that she DID like him, a LOT. However she wouldn't admit it out loud, at least… not yet. She found it cute to watch him try so hard. From time to time she'd often drop a hint to the peculiar guy that she liked him back, but the flirting game she had to admit was quite fun. She opened the note under her desk and read it.

_Do you think she'll give up the topic eventually? No one's really listening  
__Well aside from Mr. and Mrs. Einstein. –Kitty Cat_

She couldn't help but snicker at that. It was so like him. He actually used the nickname she'd given him when she first visited Lyoko to sign the note. This was the way the two of them kept from getting caught passing notes. She then pulled the purple pen she always used out and took out one of the books she always carried with her so that she'd have a hard surface to write on under the desk. She then began writing her reply in the pretty purple ink.

_Nah, she's been boring us for years. If she realized that they're the only ones paying attention she'd have given up YEARS ago. –Tweet_

Kora folded the note back up and then tossed it back to him. This left her to her own thoughts once again. She had to admit though, Odd, however much of a goofball he was, was the one person she had a MAJOR crush on. She really liked him, but wasn't quite sure how to tell him, she'd be leaving to go back home to Japan in a couple of years anyways. So while she WANTED to be in a relationship with him, she wasn't quite sure if it would be smart to. Still…

The whole passing notes thing kept going on the rest of the class. After about another forty five minutes, the bell rang and class was over. The small group gathered in the lunch room at their usual table and began to chat. Odd made some joke about Sissi and they all laughed. The more time Kora spent with Odd the more she began liked him, though some would debate that she couldn't like him any more than she already did. She was head over heals for the kid with odd hair {{Sai; heh heh. '_odd_ hair' heh, I made a punny. XDDDD get it? _Punny_? HA! I made another one! Wow I need to stop that now. BACK TO THE STORY! Er… shot. Ya. Shot.}} after a while Kora and Yumi began to talk in Japanese together. Laughing and joking together. {{Sai; note all Japanese talk will be underlined}}

"Serously? And here I thought that he hasn't asked you out yet Yumi-chan" Kora giggled out. Yumi could only sigh at this it was true too. Ulrich STILL hadn't asked her out.

"How do you think I feel? I know he likes me, and I know he knows I like him, I just wish he'd just come out and say it already." Yumi replied with a sigh.

"Well in the mean time, have you heard any good artists lately? I heard there's a new group in Korea called 'Co-ed School'. They're really good from what I've taken notice of." The purple eyed girl told her. It was true, being a singer; Kora was still very plugged in to the music world, the two spoke about music a lot actually. It WAS Koras favorite topic after all.

"Ya. I like them. Though I've been listening to a singer that's been out of music for a while, she's a bit older in the music, but she's still good." She replied, Kora blinked at her.

"What's the name? I might have heard of her." The other girl questioned. In truth she might have even known her in actuality.

"Not sure, I've heard only a couple of songs, but I didn't find a name out yet, I'm looking though. I'll tell you when I figure it out." she explained. The younger girl nodded in response.

"Alright, sounds fun. You'll tell me as SOON as you find out right? I wanna check out her music." She replied smiling. The boys and Aelita were all blinking at the two confused.

"What are you two going on about this time?" Odd questioned. The two girls smiled.

"oh… nothing" they replied together, before looking at the boys and Aelita.

* * *

**One week later;**

Kora was walking towards her dorm room humming to herself. It was one of the songs she'd written, and it wasn't long before she was singing softly to the old song. It was one she'd came up with when she was a young kid. She was only about seven or eight when she started singing that song. To this day she still loved it, she didn't really start singing-singing until she was in her room.

"yume no tsubomi hiraku  
mabushii sora wo aogi  
mune ippai hirogaru  
yasashii kaori

kikoeru wa koi no ritsumu  
kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne

daisuki da yo sasayaitara  
sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana  
hazukashikute utsumuiteta  
watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu" {{I don't own this song either and yes, I KNOW that that song is sung by Utau from Shugo Chara but I'm in love with it so all of you can just deal with it. X3}} She smiled as she finished before she sat down to start her home work. When there was a knock on her door. She blinked at it. "who would be here at THIS hour of the night? I thought everyone would be in bed by now…"

She got up and walked over to the door before opening it, and was surprised to see Yumi.

"uh… yes?" She questioned confused.

"why didn't you tell us?" she inquired right back. Kora blinked at her confused.

"Didn't tell you what?" The purple eyed girl questioned confused as could be. She honestly had NO idea what Yumi was talking about.

"About you being Kora Swan, the famous sin-" Kora cut yumi off before yanking her into Kora's room.

"Anoe! Quiet! I don't need people around here finding out." Kora commented before sighing and sitting on her desk chair as Yumi sat down on her bed. "I came here to get threw school as a normal person. I mean I fully plan to go back to singing after I graduate next year. Please, you can't tell anyone! I don't want people to treat me different. Please Yumi-chan, you won't tell will you?"

"… You should tell the others at least, and if you don't I will. You KNOW they won't tell. But they have the right to know. We're your friends Kora. We trusted you but you can't trust us with this? That's not fair!" Yumi replied angrily. Kora sighed, knowing that her friend had a very good point.

"… I know, and I'm sorry it's just, I don't want ANYONE to know. I knew that if people found out they'd treat me differently. I didn't want that. See, don't get me wrong, I love my fans and all, but sometimes… sometimes I just wish I was someone else. That's why I changed countries, so that no one would know me or anything like that. This way I could live out a at least SLIGHTLY normal life." She explained. The pair remained silent for a while.

"You need to go tell them…" Yumi finally stated. Kora sighed and it took her a while before she replied.

"… You're right. Should we head down there now? I hope they don't mind my pajamas…" the blond commented absent mindedly.

"You KNOW Odd will." Yumi answered with a small knowing smile.

"… That's kinda one of the reasons why I've not really gotten involved with him so far… I'm leaving in about a year and a half to go back to Japan. I don't think I could leave him if I got together with him… but I have fans and friends and family waiting for me back in Japan…" The long haired blond sighed. "it would just be too hard to leave him behind but I could NEVER pull him away from his life here. That wouldn't be fair to him, and you know it. I guess that's kinda why I kept this a secret for so long. There are so many reasons to NOT tell, but so many reasons TO tell as well… But you're right. They DO deserve to know, all of you do…"

"Kora…" Yumi looked at you sadly, but you cut her off with a kind smile and shook your head.

"No, you're right. Come on, let's go see the boys." She replied, "they DO deserve it, and I'm going to tell them, Pj's or not."

"Well you DO look cute Kora," Yumi pointed out. Kora was currently in her summer pj's, seeing as it was warm out right now, and said pj's consisted of black shorts with a baby pink chibi ram on the bottom of the left pant leg, and a matching baby pink spaghetti strap tank top with black details and straps that had a small black chibi ram that matched the one on the shorts, jumping over a fence. Under that were the words 'I use math to fall asleep'.

"It's not that I look cute, just these pj's look cute. I love them. Do you think I should change into the winter ones?" Kora questioned examining her cloths and questioning her choice in sleep wear.

"You mean the ones that are almost exactly the same only in pants and a T-shirt? Nah, it's too warm out for that right now. You should be fine, besides the shorts aren't SHORT shorts, but not long either. You should be fine though. Come on, let's go see them, they'll be in Odd and Ulrich's room right now knowing them." Yumi pointed out. Kora nodded and the two of them walked out of the blondes room and began heading to see the boys and explain EVERYTHING.

* * *

**Downstairs;**

Yumi and Kora stood outside Odd and Ulrich's room. Kora looked at Yumi and Yumi looked back. The pair took a deep breath, even though they'd been here HUNDREDS of times, this time it was going to be hard and they were right to be nervous. Kora sighed and knocked on the door before opening it. In the room were Ulrich, Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie, just as the two Japanese girls had predicted.

"Kora?" Odd just stared at the girl as her wavy blond hair flowed around her, framing her face perfectly. She tilted her head to the side a bit as she blinked at him curiously.

"Nani {{that means what}}?" she questioned. His face went red as he shook his head.

"N-nothing, never mind." He replied quickly.

"mmkay?" Kora answered uncertainly. She then shook her head as her expression became serious. Yumi lay on Ulrich's bed comfortably as Ulrich sat up against the wall on his bed. "Um….. Listen….I ….. I kinda have something to tell all of you…"

All eyes turned to her as they blinked at her confused yet curious as to what she had to say, well….. all eyes aside from Yumi's. With that said, she began to explain everything. When she was done everyone was silent for a while… until Odd spoke up.

"…. That… That is SO cool, but… why didn't you tell us sooner?" he asked confused. Kora looked slightly pained; this was ONE part of the topic that she tried to avoid.

"I'm sorry, it was wrong of me to do so, but…. In truth I just wanted to be me and no one else. I didn't want ANYONE to know who I was, because I didn't wanted to be treated any different than anyone else. I wanted to be normal is all." The blonde replied with a small sigh. "don't get me wrong, I know that none of you would do that now, and I REALLY should have told all of you the truth sooner, and for that I can not apologize enough. There IS no excuse for me keeping my secret. I am sorry and hope that you can all forgive me."

This time it was Aelita's turn to speak.

"of course we forgive you. It's understandable that you didn't want anyone to know. It must have been hard to not know who your real friends were and which friends were fake. Besides, we all have our secrets, yours just happens to be that you're a famous singer from Japan, and that's a LITTLE bigger than most. However we ALL have to carry the major secret of Lyoko, and that's what binds us together, you're one of us Kara and you can ALWAYS tell us anything." The pink haired girl said with a smile nods and other signs of agreement went around the room. Kora blinked at all of them before smiling.

"Thank you…. All of you, I mean it. You have no idea what it means to me, but none of you can tell anyone. Ever." Kora voice held an almost a pleading tone to it.

"Don't worry Tweet, your secret's safe with us." Odd said with a smile. Kara smiled back as a seemingly silent conversation went on between them as they locked eyes.

After that, they all began just talking for fun with no real topic, Kara and Odd sitting on opposite sides of Odds bed trying to catch candy in their mouth that the other threw at them, after about half an hour or so they ran out of candy and got bored, it was at this point Kara decided it was time for her to go BACK to her room to finish her home work and the head to bed.

"Well lovlies, I'm off to my room to finish homework and then go to sleep. It's been fun," Kora said as she got to her feet. Odd stood up too.

"I'll walk you to your room Kara." He explained as he walked to his bedroom door and holding it open for her. She smiled at him.

"why thank you kind knight" she giggled out. Odd could only smile his goofy smile.

"Of course fair princess. A maiden such as yourself should not be out and about at this hour, dressed in such a cute outfit with out SOME kind of protection." He replied as the pair began to head for her room. She giggled at this and only continued to play along with him.

"That is very noble of you fair knight. I know I will be safe with you as my protection." You said trying to be serious and failing horribly as you couldn't help but giggle. As they approached the staircase and walked up they fell a bit more quiet, half way up the stairs on the landing, Odd stopped, causing, in turn, Kora to stop as well, before turning to look at him. "what's wrong Odd?"

He shook his head no, before grabbing the blonds hand and pulling her towards him. In truth, she hardly even noticed what was going on until she realized that Odd had her pinned to the wall. She blinked her bright blue eyes back into his eyes confused. She didn't say anything though. She didn't get the chance to, because shortly after her brain caught up to what was going on, her brain was left behind, as Odd's lips found their way to her own. At first she was so surprised she was frozen with shock, but as he pulled away she moved her own head forward, placing her lips to his now, before slowly pulling back, drawing him back to her in a soft kiss after a minute or so they broke apart, but remained close, his forehead resting against her own, their noses touching.

"Kora….. I really like you, and I really want to be with you… I know you plan on moving back to Japan at the end of next year, and I get why you don't really want to get together with anyone, but….. I don't see why we can't be together for now at least. I liked you before I knew who you were, and I feel the same for you now as I always have….. Kora…. Do you want to go out this weekend?" here Odd was, confessing his feelings and here Kora was, completely speechless. She had to admit though he had a point. "I know you're gonna leave but we can be together now at least"

"but what about when I have to leave? What would we do then?" She managed to say. He smiled before kissing her swiftly and softly.

"we'll cross that bridge when we get there." He replied before kissing her again. And that was all he said before they made their way to her room where she kissed him goodnight, and they went their sepporate ways….That is….. At least, until the next day.

* * *

**Well there it is. I hope everyone liked it, and I hope you liked it Angel! I worked hard on this but if need be, I can edit it and rewrite some parts if you want me to. anyways here's the story. Hope ya liked it! 3**

**Sai-chan**


End file.
